Bad Day, Good Night
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: Yang is having a bit of a day, but can Ruby make it better? Of course she can, she's a little sister after all.


_Bad Day, Good Night_

It was a lazy afternoon for the fifteen year old, she was currently laying on her bed humming a soft tune that Blake and Weiss could barely hear. She, like her other two team mates, had finished classes early for the day and were relaxing in their dorm room. Everything was quiet and still, peace was heavy in the air until Ruby's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, causing her team mates concern.

"Ruby? Is something the matter?" Blake asked as she turned her eyes away from her novel.

"Please say 'no'." Weiss sighed, wishing that nothing outrageous would happen.

"Yang. Yang's sad." Ruby said quickly before she hopped off her bed and quickly began to dig through her closet for street clothes.

"What? What do you mean Yang' sad? Are you listen- HEY!" Weiss was silenced Ruby's thrown clothing hitting her in the face.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, now completely interested in this new behavior her friend was demonstrating.

"My 'Little Sister Senses' are tingling." Ruby huffed as she threw on an overly large t-shirt and some baggy pants. "I must answer the call."

"..._What_?" Weiss dead panned as she watched the younger run over to her desk and rummage threw her drawers only to pull out a red wallet with a black chain. As the younger finished attaching it to her belt loops, Weiss couldn't help but notice the seriousness that came off the girl in waves. "What are you going to do?"

Ruby rushed over to the door, throwing her cloak over her shoulders and lifted the hood up to cover her eyes. "I'll be back, don't tell Yang I'm out...okay?" She flashed them a smile before quickly disappearing in a whirlwind of rose petals.

"...At least _you're_ normal." Weiss sighed at a chuckling Blake before returning her attention back onto her nails.

~ The Dorm Hallways~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang sighed as she threw her hands up in the air before crossing them behind her head. Today was just not her day...at all. She was late to her first class, ( She should of listened to Ruby when she tired to get her up but she'll never openly admit that) had nothing to eat for breakfast since she was so late, and had been chewed out by Ms. Goodwitch for breaking Cardin's nose, even though she could see a small smile on the woman's lips but she still had her ass handed to her.

"...I was so tempted to break his legs." Pyrrha sighed as she walked along side her friend. "Perhaps it was a good thing Ms. Goodwitch came when she did."

"I guess..." Yang shrugged, before grinning at a memory. "I woulda paid to see you do that." The friends laughed before parting ways to their own rooms. Yang grabbed the handle of the door opened it dramatically. "Yo! I'm home!"

"The slamming door was clue enough, Yang." Blake smiled, her eyes never leaving the text.

"Can't you and your sister _try_ and use the door like a normal human being?" Weiss sighed as she watched the blonde kick off her boots and take off her jacket.

"Hmmm...nah! It's too boring to be normal!" Yang chuckled as she walked over to her desk and dropped onto her desk chair with a sigh. "Where's Ruby?"

"I'm not sure, maybe still in class?" Blake suggested as she turned the page of her book. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, it's not important." Yang threw a sad glance out of the window before she began to run her fingers through her long, golden locks.

Silence filled the room as the three girls just sat there. Blake and Weiss began to throw each other confused ad worried glances at one another before Weiss could no longer take the heavy awkwardness that filled the room. "For goodness sake! What is wrong with you today? I've never seen you so still and quiet for so long!"

"She has a point, Yang." Blake added as she closed her book and felt Yang's forehead. "You don't seem to be sick."

"Look, I'm not sick I'm just-!" The girls jumped as the front door was kicked open, revealing a huffing Ruby who was loaded down with bags, so many so, that she had two hanging from her mouth.

"What do you two have against doors?!" Weiss growled as she stood up to hound Ruby further, only to have the young rush past in a flash. "I swear, what ever I did in my life to deserve this, I'm so...so sorry." Weiss sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Ruby? Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang asked as she began to make her way into the kitchen where her red and black haired sibling rushed off to, but was blocked by the younger her silver eyes shining with a mixture of emotions.

"No! You can't come in here yet!" Ruby huffed as she stretched out her arms to fully block the threshold to the room. Ruby saw Yang smirk and before Weiss or Blake could fully register what was going on, they where shocked to see Yang trying to push past Ruby and Ruby trying to keep the older and taller Yang out. The two grunted and laughed and shouted as they began to wrestle with the other, when Yang began to get the upper hand, Ruby would tickle her sides and when Ruby started to push Yang away, Yang would lift Ruby off of the ground forcing the smaller sibling to throw her legs apart and catch the doorframe with her heels so she wouldn't lose anymore ground.

Weiss and Blake blinked at each other before shrugging and maneuvering themselves into the kitchen, the task difficult due to the still battling sisters, but after a few tries they were able to get through. They blinked as they saw four large plates of steaming chinese take out and tall glasses of Mountain Valley soda on the table along with another bag each seemed to belong to the game store a good ways from the campus. The friends smiled at each other before they turned to the now panting sisters who were just hanging off one another to a last ditch effort to keep the other from winning.

Weiss walked over to the dinning table and picked up the plastic bag, looking inside to see some fighting game before she hid it away in a draw. "Are you two done? Can we eat now?" she asked with a teasing tone. No matter how much those two got under her skin at times, she still considered them her best friends along side Blake.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I am quite hungry." Blake added before she sat down at her spot of the table.

"You got food?" Yang asked Her little sister, who only nodded happily with a large grin on her face.

"I had a feeling you could use some cheering up!" Ruby dropped to the floor and pulled her sister to the table and gently forced her to sit. "You always read me bedtime stories to cheer me up but since we're a little too for that now I thought I could just get you some soul food!" Ruby laughed as her big sister wrapped her arms around her and gave a tight squeeze.

"You're the best little sister ever, you know that?" Yang asked as she ruffled up said sister's hair before letting her go.

"Yaaaaang!"

As the four of them eat, they listened to Yang's story about how her day went and laughed as she told them about how she punched Cardin and how Pyrrha was about to jump into the scuffle, the mental image of the two making them laugh even harder. Ruby was laughing so hard that she hadn't noticed her taking the wrong kind of chicken and placing the large fried and sauce drenched morsel into her mouth. The younger teen noticed everyone looking at her oddly, Yang's expression a mixture of worry and amusement worried her the most. Ruby continued to chew until she slowly came to a stop and forcefully swallowed the food before she began to tremble, her skin turning unnatural red and her eyes watering.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked the shaking girl before she watched Blake reach out and gently shake the girl in question.

"...OHMYGODIT"SSOHOT!" Ruby yelled as she began to quickly down her soda before getting up and running to the sink, throwing herself over the counter and gluging the rushing water from the faucet. Yang burst into fits of controllable laughter, clenching her sides and inhaling gulps of air as she tried to speak and explain to her two friends that her little sister could _not_ handle spicy food in the slightest and the chicken she just ate was on of the hottest. "I'M ON FIRE!"

The girls laughed as Ruby all but ripped the fridge down from it's hinges and grabbed the jug of milk, which made Blake stop her laughing and widen her eyes as the smallest of them chugged her creamy treat. "...My milk..."

Has Ruby finished off the jug, she paused before throwing her hands to her head and shutting her eyes tightly. "BRAIN FREEZE!" This only caused Yang to roar in more laughter and Weiss to shake her head, a smile gracing her lips. As she stumbled back to the table and sat back down, her appetite gone due to the large amount of milk she just drank, She placed her throbbing head down on the table before looking at each and every one of them in the eye. "...I think I bit my tongue." Needless to say, Yang was wiping the tears that was streaming down her burning cheeks from all her laughter.

After dinner had finished, they sat in the common room with Ruby and Yang playing the new fighting game the red haired friend bought for them. Blake had noticed that Ruby was usually always the one that lost, but the younger didn't seem to mind. "They're something else."

"Tell me about it." Weiss chuckled as she sat on the sofa with her black haired friend. "What's creepy about all of this is that Ruby was right. Yang _was_ having a bad day."

"True, but I think it goes both ways." Blake pointed out as she watched Yang squeeze the smaller girl in a tight bear hug before letting her sister go to flop defeated onto the floor.

"Aww! Just one more round, Ruby! Please! I'll tell you a story afterwards!" Yang begged.

Ruby smiled before she sat back up. "How can I say no to that?"

**A/N: I'm sure every little sister has done this for their older one! I'm mean, what's the best way to cheer up their best friend then ordering tons of take out and playing a fighting game like Mortal Kombat? I wrote this for my big sis, who I love with every fiber of my being, because she wrote me one! I tried to tie hers in slightly, but not too much. I love you sis! Hope you like it! 3**


End file.
